The description herein relates generally to home inspection and more particularly to a method and a system for inspecting a home for energy efficiency.
For buyers, builders, and sellers of a residential building (e.g., a home), and various government entities (e.g., the environment protection agency (“EPA”)), energy efficiency of a home is important. For example, in many states, a newly built home must meet an energy efficiency standard required by a building code (e.g., the International Energy Conservation Code (“IECC”)). Also, the EPA offers a program (i.e., the Energy Star Certification) in which, a home that is Energy Star certified, indicates that the home meets the standard for energy efficiency as required by the EPA. Such standard imposed by the EPA for Energy Star certification is typically more stringent than the standards required by the IECC and other building energy codes (e.g., the Model Energy Code of 1995).
For determining whether a home meets requirements of a building code or the Energy Star certification, a home inspection service provider performs various inspections and tests. With a conventional technique, such inspections and tests are less efficient.
What is needed is a method and a system for inspecting a home, without the disadvantage discussed above.